


Висконсинская ёлка

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Детектив Райан покупает рождественскую ель, а детектив Эспозито улыбается слишком уж ослепительно.





	

Накануне Рождества у детектива Райана всегда такое чувство, словно он где-то что-то упустил. Это как сматывать в клубок распутанную любимой кошкой шерстяную нить – будто бы с этим клубком всё в порядке, а будто бы и нет. Рождество Кевин Райан всегда встречает с родителями, и, являясь по-настоящему хорошим сыном, всегда покупает подарки заранее и только те, которые придутся по вкусу матери и отцу. И вот в этом есть что-то неправильное, что-то колючее, как и в чёртовой зелёной дуре, выдаваемой продавцом лесных красавиц за «чудесную, маленькую, пушистую ёлочку». «Ёлочка» роняет иголки на зимнее пальто Кевина, угрожая продолжить это бесстыдство и в квартире детектива, засыпав весь пол под собой тоненькими кривыми хвоинками. Кевин готов застонать от ужаса, представив, что миленькое деревце высотой под два метра рухнет в самый неподходящий для этого момент в самое неподходящее для этого место. Например, на журнальный столик, сметя с него кружку с недопитым ромашковым чаем, пару книг по психологии, карманный календарик с Анджелиной Джоли и фарфоровую статуэтку-уточку. 

Хавьер Эспозито вот уже двадцать минут мёрзнет возле дома напарника, и когда он видит Кевина, то уголки губ у него начинают ползти вверх. 

– Если бы ты попросил о помощи, то я бы тебе не отказал, – засунув руки в карманы куртки, Эспозито сияет, как только что начищенная до блеска фритюрница в «Макдональдсе». 

– Я слишком гордый, – пыхтит Райан, чуть ли не сгибаясь под тяжестью ёлки, – и довольно-таки сильный, – Райан начинает крениться назад, туда, где тонкий слой льда весьма реалистично отражает рождественскую гирлянду в соседних окнах, – и в состоянии справиться с этой пушистой дрянью самостоятельно.

– Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, – говорит Эспозито, задумчиво глядя на распластавшегося на снегу напарника, придавленного елью и почти неслышно чертыхающегося. 

Зелёная дура наотрез отказывается влезать в кабину лифта, пока Эспозито не нагибает верхушку дерева так, что помимо него теперь в лифте могут поместиться ещё и двое полицейских. Двое весьма привлекательных полицейских, одетых в гражданское. 

У Эспозито с лица не сходит ухмылка, и от этого у Райана появляется чувство собственной неполноценности. Чувство собственной неполноценности появляется у детектива ещё и по той причине, по которой Эспозито приглашён к нему в этот вечер – необходимость собрать новый компьютерный стол с внезапно испарившейся инструкцией и парочкой-другой шурупов. 

Маленькая ёлочка водворяется в квартиру Кевина Райана с небольшими потерями: опрокинутая тумба для обуви и несколько оброненных в пылу борьбы еловых веток. 

Эспозито довольно потирает руки глядя на Райана, которому всё же удалось впихнуть в свободный угол двухкомнатной уютной квартирки лесную красавицу родом из Висконсина. 

– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе нужен компьютерный стол, если у тебя всего-навсего лэптоп и даже нет приличных колонок?

– А вдруг у меня появится настольный компьютер? Тогда не придётся тратить усилия на поиск подходящей мебели для него. 

– Ты ведь заказал стол в первом попавшемся интернет-магазине, сложно это назвать усердными поисками! 

– Знаешь, когда позади тебя стоит Беккет и угрожающим тоном просит вернуться к работе, сложно как-то гуглить подходящие магазины.

Хавьер Эспозито стягивает с ебя верхнюю одежду и остаётся в свитере с оленем Рудольфом и потёртых джинсах. И Райан зачем-то отмечает, что правый носок у напарника порван прямо на большом пальце. А левый носок так вообще отличается по цветовой гамме – он бледно-голубой в отличие от бордового соседа. А ещё у Эспозито сегодня чисто выбритое лицо и цвет глаз гораздо ярче обычного. 

– Кофе или чай? – спохватывается Кевин и слишком уж небрежно хватает две разномастные чашки.

Эспозито потирает подбородок и заходит уже на третий круг, обходя разобранный на составные части стол по часовой стрелке. 

– Кофе, – улыбка Хавьера, словно таблетка болеутоляющего из рекламы, бьёт точно в цель. 

– Кофе? – переспрашивает Кевин, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Кофе, – подтверждает Эспозито и косится одним глазом на странно выглядящую деталь стола. – Без молока и с тремя ложками сахара.

– Ага, – кивает Райан, – ага, – и стремительно уносится на кухню, где пытается отдышаться.

– Вот, – говорит Райан, протягивая чашку напарнику, – как ты и просил.

Хавьер Эспозито уже приступил к сборке и теперь насуплено пыхтит, пытаясь приделать отвалившийся элемент декора стола обратно.

– Он с молоком, – замечает Хавьер, заглядывая в содержимое чашки.

– Да, – соглашается Кевин и зачарованно смотрит на короткие тёмные ресницы Эспозито.

– Спасибо, – Эспозито делает маленький глоток и, отставив кофе, возвращается к работе.

А Кевин Райан сидит на диване и делает вид, что увлечённо читает статью о модных тенденциях в области украшения рождественских елей.

– Смотри-ка, они советуют делать игрушки самим!

– М-м-м? – мычит Эспозито, зажавший во рту маленький винтик.

– «Оберните подарочной бумагой круглые мандарины и завяжите банты так, чтобы мандарин не выпал из своей нарядной шкурки». Глупость какая! Разве мандарины бывают какими-то ещё, кроме как круглыми?

– Угум, – кивает Хавьер и демонстрирует ещё пять винтиков, прибавившихся к своему собрату. 

– Или вот: «Чтобы снежинки из бумаги не воспламенились, не подносите их близко к огню, а лучше сделайте их из слабовозгорающихся материалов». Слабовозгорающихся! Написали бы сразу – медленно горящие или постепенно тлеющие материалы! – возмущается Райан и Хавьер поворачивается к нему с видом человека, который первый раз видит себе подобного, но уже испытывает к нему вселенскую неприязнь.

– Слушай, ты можешь помолчать, а?

Райан задумывается, а затем отрицательно мотает головой.

– Ты мог бы пока украсить свою ёлку. Кстати, она, кажется, начала лысеть. 

Следующие сорок минут молчат оба напарника. Кевин пытается вымести с ковра хвоинки и параллельно найти коробку с игрушками, а Хавьер – затянуть последнюю гайку и не думать о заднице Кевина, которая мелькает перед его глазами всякий раз, когда тот пытается допрыгнуть до верхней полки шкафа. 

Попроси его о сборке стола кто-то другой, а не Райан, Эспозито бы сразу же отказал. Но Кевину требуется помощь, ведь сам он, собирая хренов стол, может порезаться или ушибиться. Нет, он, конечно, настоящий мужик, но помочь было просто необходимо. 

– Я закончил, – Эспозито подходит к Райану, когда тот яростно шарит по полкам взглядом, пытаясь отыскать хоть малейшую зацепку, способную указать ему месторасположение пакета с мишурой. От Эспозито исходит стойкий запах дезодоранта Жилетт и апельсинового конфитюра. Неловко разворачиваясь лицом к напарнику, Кевин задевает того бедром и оказывается впечатанным в дверцу шкафа, легонько пискнувшую и тут же замолкшую.

– Хавьер? – ох, каким опасным выглядит Хавьер Эспозито на расстоянии в пол-ладони!

– Ты ведь нарочно выдумал эту историю с пропавшей инструкцией? – аромат апельсинового конфитюра накрывает Райана с головой, будто пуховое одеяло. 

– Я…

– И эта твоя нервозность, из-за которой ты перепутал молоко с сахаром…

– Мне…

– Мы оба знаем о том, что произойдёт дальше? 

–О да! – выдыхает Кевин и целует Эспозито первым, притягивая его к себе и больно ударяясь затылком о край полки. 

Эспозито сжимает плечи Райана, пуговицы рубашки взмывают вверх, подобно салюту на Четвёртое июля, оленья морда с ветвистыми рогами и красным носом печально глядит на происходящее снизу вверх, пока не оказывается засунутой под свежесобранный стол. Осыпавшаяся хвоя впивается в обнажённую спину Кевина, губы Эспозито прокладывают уж слишком извилистую дорожку поцелуев куда-то вниз, где через пару мгновений станет так горячо и приятно, что Райану придётся судорожно взглатывать и смотреть на ёлку под новым углом. 

Неожиданно Райан просит Эспозито остановиться, даже и не просит, а умоляет, тихо постанывая и поминая Иисуса. 

Эспозито вопросительно склоняет голову набок.

– Неудобно спрашивать, но… Надеюсь, после этого ты поможешь мне нарядить ёлку? 

Эспозито ржёт так, что из глаз брызжут слёзы.

– Чувак, предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы: с ёлкой я тебе помогу, без проблем. Но про «жениться» даже не заикайся, – и продолжает ржать дальше. 

И стоя на коленях и изучая узор на собственных обоях в гостиной, пока Хавьер ищет в пакетах с бородатыми Санта Клаусами крем с эффектом лифтинга и маслом каритэ и маракуйи, купленный Кевином в подарок матери за каких-то там семьдесят пять баксов, Райан глупо улыбается: подготовка к празднику окончательно завершена. И успешная вылазка Эспозито за маминым кремом, окончившаяся его победой, обещает множество незабываемых минут, а то и часов, этого чУдного Сочельника.


End file.
